Letters From the Heart
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Set after Ty leaves Heartland to be with his dad. Ty has to deal with that fact that his dad lied to him and that he hurt Amy. But after meeting a neighbor,Ty realizes that when you love someone, fate will bring you back together. And sometimes,maybe listening to your heart is the best thing possible. Amy has to deal with the fact that Ty left without a goodbye or a look back.
1. Making a Choice

**I have recently started watching Heartland and I love it! So this is my new story (I know, another one?) This takes place from Amy and Ty's 1****st**** kiss and when he leaves. It will switch on and off. Basically it tells about Ty living with his dad and in the dirty apartment. And how Amy is coping with Ty leaving and with Caleb.**

**So enjoy. **

"_Excuse for this, I just want a kiss. I just wanna know what it feel likes to touch something so pure something I'm so sure of."_

_Kelly Clarkson- Can I Have a Kiss?_

Ty Pov

I smile at Amy and give her a leg up. Our eyes lock and something sparks. Then she's flying. She and Spartan are doing amazing on the track. I watch in shock as she flies effortlessly over the jumps. It's like watching an angel on a horse.

She finishes and Ashley is next. Amy gives me a nervous glance and I do the same. A lot is riding on this win- for both of us.

Ashley is done and she doesn't do a good job. I see Val Stanton and I remember what Amy told me about Ashley's problem. As she rides past us, she smiles and whispers something to Amy. She throws me a wink and I realize she lost not only to piss off her mother but for Amy to win. I give her a nod and I know everything is taken care of. Amy wins and she and Spartan head to the ring. They get their ribbon and then Amy rides back. She gets down from his back and jumps into my arms. I swing her around and she laughs. We are both really happy. "Thank you." She whispers and I put her down to hug her even tighter.

I take the rope and began leading Spartan to the back. Amy walks next to me and I know she's nervous about the man who wants to take her horse. We see Ashley arguing with her mother and then she stalks past us. We lock eyes and I see tears in them. Her eyes land on Amy and Spartan I know she knows something. **b**

I smiled at her. I smiled a lot more often around her. Any really was something special. I was really glad she gave me a chance to train her. I was so happy that she won. Seeing that look on her face made my heart beat fast.

Ever since, I started working here, Amy had caught my eye. I came here expecting to hate it, but Amy, she made me want to get up in the morning.

She was beautiful, inside and out. She was just so pure. That was why I never really told her how I felt.

But Mallorie convinced me with her odd wisdom.

The last few weeks, I know that whatever I felt was real and that Amy felt it too.

We had almost kissed a few times. Of course they were almost after a horse tried to kill her, and I saved her. I wanted to so desperately kiss her when she called my plan a pretzel.

Grabbing her by the waist and trying to tickle her made me smile. She was blushing and we were half a centimeter away.

I knew that we would eventually kiss but I was scared to. I didn't want to hurt if I made my decision.

My dad sent me a letter asking me to come and visit him. Apparently he needed my help. I wanted to say no but Amy got me thinking about giving him a second chance. He was my father no matter how much I hated it. And if Amy could give her dad a second chance they maybe I could too

I haven't made my choice yet, but I think I might go for it.

Amy goes to talk to Lou. If I leave, I will miss Lou's bossiness. She makes me laugh.

I will miss Mallorie's noisiness. I feel bad for poor Jake. He's a real cowboy, going after her. I wish him the best of luck.

I head out to the barn. My job is never done, but I love it. The horses, the barn, the people, everything has grown on me.

I find Amy by Spartan's stall. They are talking. I smile and walk toward her.

We talk for a bit and them something changes.

I step closer to her and tell her how much she means to me. She looks at me confused when I tell her no matter what happens. She looks like she is about to ask a questions, so I step closer and kiss her. She is surprised and then kisses me back. I pull away and then she pulls me back. We kiss. Sweet and pure. It feels perfect. Then in becomes intense. We had been keeping this locked up for a while so it was a relief to let it out.

It becomes passionate and I smile. I can feel her smiling her too.

Someone clears their throat and we jump apart. It's Jack.

I feel guilty. Jack has been good to me and I'm kissing his granddaughter. We tell him we were doing some final horse inspection and he teases us.

Amy leaves and I am left with Jack.

He reminds me about my probation and how it's over.

So I spill. I tell him about my letter from my dad and how I don't know if I am going to visit him.

Jack reminds me that I can always come back.

He leaves and I look at Spartan. I have to make a choice.

I leave a note. I want to say goodbye but I want to make this easier for her. Amy deserves better.

I call a taxi and take off. I leave my bike with a note asking Jack to hold it for me. I leave my hat, a promise to Amy that I will come back.

As I drive away, I look back and wipe the tear that slides down my cheek. I'm leaving Heartland- my home.

I'm leaving my family behind.

I'm leaving the girl I love behind.

**So tell me what you think. This is a new story that will come this summer. Two sides of the same story. One side is Ty and how living with his dad is and the people he meets, the letters he writes to Amy but never sends.**

**The other side is Amy's side and how life is without Ty and meeting Caleb, her new friendship with Ashley, and curing horses with her broken heart.**

**I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think. But remember it's coming this summer so you have to wait.**

**I hope to update everything else soon. Who knows if I catch up with my other stories I can do another chapter for this.**

**Happy early Valentine's day Wallflowers! Love you!**


	2. Taking a Leap

**This is Amy's side of the story. It will start with her at the show and then end with her finding the letter.**

**Amy's POV**

I took a deep breath and Ty gave me a smile. I patted Spartan and then nudged him into the circle. And we were off. We leaped over the jumps with ease. Ty's advice echoed in my head. When we reached that tricky jump, I did what he told me and I smiled as we made it. Other riders missed this jump and the ones after it.

Then it was Ashley's turn. I waited in Spartan, aware of Ty's hand on my leg. I watched as she flew over the jumps perfectly. I bit my lip. She was my biggest competition. Then her face changed, anger and the determination sparked her eyes. I watched as she messed up three jumps. I saw her smile at the crowd and I found Val Stanton looking. Ashley and Apollo walked over to where I was and she gave me a smile and whispers

"Congrats."

Then I see her wink at Ty and I knew she lost on purpose.

In a weird way, Ashley was a good friend. We never really had a chance for friendship because of Val. But we didn't hate each other. We thrived off each other in shows. We were each other's biggest competition.

When they announced I won, I headed to the middle of the circle with Spartan. I look over to Ty and my smile got bigger. The camera flashes as I get my ribbon and then I am back with Ty.

I get off Spartan's back and I throw my arms around Ty. He swings me around and I laugh.

"Thank you."

Ty has come to mean a lot to me. He has been my biggest supporter since I met him. In the beginning, when I didn't like him he still looked out for me and eventually he became really important to me. I just don't know how to tell him that.

He puts me down on the ground and hugs me tighter. I breathe in his scent and smile. I then let go. I'm swept away by hugs from everyone and I see Ty hold Spartan.

We then walk back in and I'm shaking. Spartan may be taken away from me. I see Ashley and Val arguing angrily.

Ashley turns away from Val and stalks past us. She looks at Ty and then at Spartan and me. I can tell something is bothering her and I feel worry.

Lou is really a miracle worker. She managed to convince the man to give up Spartan. Now he's my horse. And nothing can change that.

I'm not a big fan of changes. It makes things easier when things stay the same. I like only small changes. But recently, I don't mind change.

I like the fact that Lou is home. I like my almost friendship with Ashley. I like that Grandpa is dating Lisa. I like that Ty works at Heartland.

I like that Ty is my coach. I like Ty.

I think part of me always did. I was attracted to him from the start. The mysterious aura he had intrigued me. I have always had a things for problem horses.

My mom used to joke that I would fall for a bad boy type. Ty isn't a bad boy in the way you think. He's stands for others which get him in trouble.

I really like Ty, in a way that friend shouldn't. He's different. He likes horses and doesn't mind work. I find it sweet that he lets Mallorie teach him how to ride. I know he knows about her crush on him and he doesn't call her out on it.

He's that kind of guy. Underneath that entire bad boy leather jacket, Ty's a sweetheart.

He cares about others and always want to save people.

Like me.

I remember how Spartan tried to bite me when I first striated working with him. Ty acted impulsively. He jumped and pulled he out of the stall and locked the door.

I could feel his arms around me and I felt safe. I could hear his breathing, it matched mine. I didn't hide what I felt the first few weeks and months. I wasn't fond of him. Yet, he saved me.

Lou nudges me. I turn to look at her.

"You were daydreaming."

She gives me a smile and I nudge her back.

We were about 25 minutes away from Heartland.

I thought back to a few days ago.

Ty and I were talking about his training plan.

I called it a pretzel. And he jokily found it offensive. He grabbed me around my waist and tried tickling me. We both started laughing.

We both looked each other and we really close. I could see myself in his eyes. I wanted to kiss him. And I think he want to kiss me too.

I remember when he left to work for Ashley. I hated to see them. At the party Ashley threw, I half wanted to pull him into a corner and yell at him and the other half of me wanted to kiss him. So I chose to yell at him.

But lately it is getting harder not to kiss him.

We have a small party since I won. I stay in for a bit. I smile as Mallorie tries to avoid Jake and her parents' performance.

Later, I head outside to check on Spartan's and to Ty.

I am talking to Spartan when I see Ty. He heads over to us and we start talking for a bit.

Something changes.

He steps close to me and starts telling me how much I mean to him no matter what happens. I'm confused. I want to ask him questions and I open my mouth.

Then he leans me and kisses me. I'm surprised. Then I kiss him back. He pulls away so I pull him back. We kiss. Its' sweet and gentle. Perfect. Then it becomes stronger.

We both knew that this was going to happen. It's a relief to let it out.

I smile as the kiss becomes passionate. His hands are on my waist and mine in his hair. I can feel him smile.

Someone clears their throat and we jump apart.

It's Grandpa.

I feel embarrassed.

What would he think about me kissing him?

We tell him that we are checking the horses and he teases us. But I can tell he wants to talk to Ty, so I head inside.

I try to enjoy the party but it's hard. I wonder what Grandpa and Ty are talking about.

I see Soraya, Lou, Mallorie, and even Ashley throws me weird looks.

Grandpa walks in. No Ty.

A few hours pass. No Ty.

I can't handle it anymore so I head out back to the barn.

I don't see Ty.

"Ty?"

I check for him in the barn and stall.

Nothing.

So I head to his room.

I push open the door and my heart fell to the floor.

The first thing I see is his black hat.

Then I see the room. It's empty.

He's gone.

I walk to the hat as if I'm in a trace.

I'm shaking as I lift the hat.

My eyes land on the paper with my name written on it.

My eyes can't even focus on the words. Tears are blurring my eyes.

He's gone.

**So what did you think?**

**Review and let me know! I love getting your guys reviews. You make me so happy.**

**The next chapter will be the letter.**

**So review, and check out my other stories and polls.**

**I hope to update everything soon.**

**Chaos, Erase Me, Pills, Player, Letters, Curing Horses….., and Fake girlfriend will get at least one update before March. I promise.**

**Remember I take requests!**

**REVIEWS**

**GKB: Of course, they will end up together. But not for a while. This is a story after all. Where do you see this going? I'm curious. And here's your update!**

**Horsewantingheartlndfan : I'm glad you love it! I'll admit I'm a bit nervous. I don't normally write in first person, this is like my second story where I do this. I'm on season three and I'm watching it on Netflix. I believe it's in season one , the last episode where Amy tells Ty his plan looks like a pretzel and tickles her. and I'm glad to hear you love this story so much.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. It means a lot to me. **

**I love you my loving sweet Wallflowers!**

**Happy Late Valentine's Day!**

**Kisses to ya'll. **


	3. The Letter

**Written in 3****rd**** pov.**

* * *

><p>Ty picked up the pen. This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever written.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Amy, <em>

_ This letter is really hard for me to write. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. Being with you, being here is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't regret or would want to change a thing. I love it here. Being here changed me. For the better. But there is something I have to do. When your dad came back to your life, I was determined to hate him. Any man that leaves is a bastard. Oh the irony. But he showed me that it is possible to make things right. And I want to do this._

_My real father sent me a letter a few weeks ago. I don't know how he got my address but he wrote to me. He wants to start over. I didn't know what to do, until I saw you and your dad. You guys gave me hope that maybe I can start over with him. _

_So I'm going to see him. I need to see him. I need to know why he left. If not for me, then for my mom. She needs to know. _

_I'm sorry. I know I'm hurting you. And I'm really sorry. I hope you can understand why and someday forgive me. I'm really sorry. I love you, Amy Fleming. You have become my best friend. And the girl I slowly fell in love with._

_I'm sorry for everything._

_For annoying you when I punched your friend at our very first party._

_For almost running you over._

_For leaving and going to work for Ashley._

_For arguing with you._

_For causing you problems._

_For hurting you._

_For breaking your heart._

_For leaving. _

_I'm sorry._

_But I swear, I will come back. _

_I love you, Amy._

_ Love, Ty_

_P.S. Tell Lou, Mallory, Jake, Soraya, Scott, Ashley, and Jack I said goodbye._

_P.P.S. Keep my hat for me until I come back._

_I love you Amy._

_I'm really sorry._

* * *

><p>Ty wiped a finger under his eye. He didn't like hurting anyone at Heartland especially, Amy.<p>

He took a deep breath and removed his hat. He placed it gently over the note. The he shoved his stuff into this bags and suitcase. He snuck outside and loaded it onto the back of his motorcycle, making sure it was secure.

He then walked back to this room and looked around at his home. He would miss it, he wasn't sure when he would be back.

He then walked out into the barn and hugged Spartan.

"Take care of Amy for me."

* * *

><p>He walked out and looked at the house, where the party was.<p>

He straddled his bike and took one last look. Then he was off.

No one heard the roar of the engine, since the party was loud.

* * *

><p>Amy was worried.<p>

Ty hadn't come back in but Grandpa has.

So she went to the barn to find him.

The barn was eerily quiet.

She climbed up the stairs to the loft and knocks.

Nothing.

She gently pushed the door.

* * *

><p>She froze.<p>

It's bare, empty.

Nothing is in it.

No.

* * *

><p>Amy spots Ty's hat and walks to pick it up.<p>

She picks it up and then her eyes land on the letter.

Picking it up, she unfolds it.

She sees her name.

Her heart begins pounding.

She is shaking like crazy.

* * *

><p>She reads the letter. And then rereads it.<p>

Her legs crumple underneath her and then she is sobbing.

The words were floating in her mind.

_I'm sorry. I have to go. I love you. _

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>She feels numb.<p>

The tears slow down and she rereads the letter again and again.

* * *

><p>And that's how Soraya and Ashley find her later that night.<p>

Sitting on the floor, with his hat on her head, tear streaming down her cheeks, and the letter clutched in her hand.

They had to pry the letter out of her hand but Amy snatched it back. She walked back into the house. She ignored everyone wand went to her room.

She took off his hat and placed it ext to hers.

The letter she places under it.

* * *

><p>She stripped and headed into the shower.<p>

She stood under the water, letting it engulf her.

She closed her eyes and thought of him.

She didn't know why but she knew he would be back.

_Mom take care of him please._

* * *

><p><strong>GKB: okay, I think you are one of my favorite reviewers. I'm sooooo sorry this is late. Things have been so crazy recently. And school- don't get me started so any ways, here's the next chapter. Next one may not be until spring break. I hope you like it. I am working like crazy to keep up with my other stories. Hopefully, I can one or two done this summer.<strong>

**Don't' worry Ty will return but not for a while. This story is about how things are for them as they are separated. So Ty won't come back to Heartland for a while. **

**So yeah, updates will be a while. I have a lot of other things to take care of but maybe you will get lucky and I will find time to update sooner but no promises.**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	4. Discovering the Lie

**Ty's POV**

I froze. I looked at the letter in my hand and then at the numbers on the house.

The numbers matched but the place wasn't like what the letter said.

It wasn't a pretty neighborhood.

The neighborhood was actually one of the worst in the city.

The building was old, dirty, and right across a bar.

A horrible feeling was in my throat.

* * *

><p>I knocked and a man opened the door.<p>

I knew him. It was my father. Or my sperm donor.

Either one would be the correct term.

* * *

><p>He looked surprised to see me.<p>

"Ty?"

He moved to hug me and I jerked away.

"You lied."

"I'll…"

"I left my job, my home, a girl behind because I wanted to give this a second chance and you lied?"

"Ty I'm moving to the city. Please let me fix this."

I thought of Amy and her dad and nodded hesitantly.

" I'll stay. No more than six months. No less than two. Got it?"

He nodded and I walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To check in a motel."

"You can sleep here."

"Is it safe?"

He glared and I sighed.

* * *

><p>I grabbed my stuff and dragged my bike to the garage. I walked inside and crashed on the couch.<p>

Before I closed his eyes he thought of Amy.

I really missed her and Heartland.

I hoped these months past by fast and that she would forgive me.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Amy.<em>

_ It's been a week and I'm missing you like crazy. I wish I never left. But he needs me and I promised him a few months. But I need to keep my promise. I will see you soon, I promise. No less than two months, no more than six._

_ Love, Ty_

* * *

><p>I placed the letter in an envelope and placed it in a shoebox where there were already six other letter. One for everyday.<p>

I was missing Amy like crazy.

But I wouldn't give up. I was too stubborn. I wanted this to work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. Things have gotten crazy. Luckily I'm on break so I should be able to squeeze in one more chapter this week. Sorry this is so short but honestly I couldn't think of anything to write.<strong>

**I plan to alternate chapters. One chapter will be Ty and the other will be Amy.**

**So next one is Amy. It will be a week since he left and will be short because she is really hurting.**

**After that, the story should move along faster and be longer.**

**So review, **

**REVIEWS  
>GKB: I think you are my favorite reviewer. No scratch that, you are my favorite. Darling, if I could I would kiss you. You are the sweetest reviewer ever. Your reviews bring a big smile to my face.<strong>

**School is doing great . Here's my update as promised. And don't worry the story will end with Ty coming back to Heartland. But no promises on how long they will be kept apart ;) Love you! **

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	5. Hurting Heart

_I turned to look at the man sleeping next to me. He opened his eyes and gave me a smile._

"_Good morning gorgeous. Sleep well?"_

_I giggled and ran placed my hand on his chest._

"_Not really. I was up all night."_

_He smirked._

_He turned to face me and leaned on his elbow. He placed a hand on my hip._

"_That's a shame."_

_He leaned down to kiss me._

"_Was it worth it?"_

_I kissed him back._

"_You have no idea."_

_He kissed me and then pulled back to look into my eyes._

"_I love you Amy."_

"_I love you too Ty."_

_Then fog appeared. _

_I watched as Ty laughed at me and then drove away, a pretty girl next to him._

_And his words echoed in my head._

"_Amy who?"_

* * *

><p>I shot up, awake. I was breathing hard. The blankets were half on the floor and half on the bed. I had tried tears and mascara in my face. My hair was knotty. My shirt and ridden up showing my stomach.<p>

I curled my legs under me and laid my head on my knees trying not to sob.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Ty had left and I missed him like hell.<p>

The first few days, I was in a daze. I did my work and then go to my room and stare at the walls.

I didn't eat.

I couldn't sleep.

I cried when no one could see me.

* * *

><p>I didn't communicate with anyone in school.<p>

Soraya and surprisingly even Ashley tried to get me to snap out of it.

Ashley got everyone to lay off me.

I wouldn't say we were best friends, but maybe not enemies anymore.

They tried to help with the whole Ty thing.

But it was hard people expected me to be strong and stuff, but it hurt.

* * *

><p>I missed Ty.<p>

With Ty around, he kept the feelings of guilt away.

He made me happy and made me feel like I was special.

He made me feel safe.

I thought of how he pulled me out of the way when Spartan tried to bite me. How he would push me when a horse would rear. How when I went to the party with Jesse and he protected me.

* * *

><p>School was hard.<p>

Jesse didn't leave me alone.

He would taunt me.

"Where's lover boy?"

"Where's your cowboy?"

"Where's you bad boy? Is he in prison?"

"He isn't here to save you now."

"So now that he's gone, what do you think about Friday night?"

* * *

><p>Ashley had gotten Ben to chase him off but Ben was leaving to colleges soon and then I wouldn't have him keeping Jesse or any of the other guys away.<p>

They all knew about Ty. They saw what he did to Jesses at the party and that kept them from asking me out or messing with me. That made me happy. The guys in my school were mostly jerks. But now that Ty was gone, it was open season.

* * *

><p>Within the first week, I had rejected 12 different boys.<p>

I knew eventually then would get bored or that Ty would come home.

But I didn't know when it would happen.

I wished I could talk to Ty but he left me nothing to communicate with him.

* * *

><p>The first few days, whenever the phone rang I thought it was him. Even now, when it rings a part of me hopes it's him.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm angry at him and myself. I'm sad. I miss him. I feel confused. My heart hurts.<p>

I want him back.

I want Ty.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's the best?<strong>

**You all should be thanking me. I'm supposed to be working in a history paper but instead I'm here writing another chapter.**

**It's short but it's the thought that counts!**

**So next update won't be till May, I don't know if I can get something up before the end of break because I seriously need to get my hw done.**

**But REVIEW!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**

**Reviews**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you love the story. I will put them together again but have patience. I hope to make this story long and give them time to miss each other even more. Besides Ty was gone for a long time. I will honor you. And I included a kiss this chapter so it should make you happy. **

**GKB: I love you! You are always my first reviewer and my most faithful reviewer. Ty will go back to her, but not for a while. As for sending the letter, I'm still deciding if he should . Don't worry as soon as this is posted, I'm going back to work on my history paper. And I know it will get tougher. Not sure how I will feel in my junior year. I'm going crazy already ! I hardly have any time but I will be my best to write quickly. Of course, I will honor you with more! I love writing and I love you! Just give me time. I'm glad you like this. Your review just doesn't bring a smile to my face, it makes me day. And if making me happy makes you happy then it's a bonus! Love you darling!**

**PS: I will update my other story soon.**

**PPS: Before I forget. (Kiss) **


	6. Getting Hurt

"_Dear Amy, _

_ I'm living in the next town over. I'm so close to you but so far. It's been two weeks. I hate the apartment. It's dirty and dingy. My dad is hardly home. I am looking for a job. I found one in construction. Today is my first day and I'm nervous. _

_I'm just came back from my first day and I'm tired. I miss working with horses. It's safer believe it or not. I miss working with all of you. _

_I miss you._

_ Love, Ty_

* * *

><p>Ty groaned. He was sore. Who knew construction was hard work? He would take ranching any day. He was glad that tomorrow was his day off.<p>

He walked to his apartment and was greeted by two men.

"Borden?"

Ty looked at the men warily.

"Yes?"

"Your old man home?"

"No, he's out working."

The short man grinned. "Now that's too bad."

Ty stepped back and the men advanced.

"We'll just have to make sure you passage the message along."

A hand went flying to his jaw and he dodged it. He however missed the one aimed at his stomach.

He doubled over and then was attacked.

They kicked and punched him until he was black and blue and hurt all over.

"Tell old Borden that we want out money."

* * *

><p>They walk away and Ty is in pain. He tries to get up and falls back down.<p>

After a few tries, he is leaning on the wall.

He limps into the building and eyes the stairs. He makes the long climb up, stopping often to stop the pain.

Once he reached the 15 floor, he stops at his door. He searches for his keys can't find them.

Shit. He probably lost them while they beat him up.

He kicks the door and falls to the floor in a heap, moaning.

He then hears a door open.

* * *

><p>He turns to find a pretty twenty year old looking at him with concern.<p>

Her eyes take in his appearance and she is helping him up.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

She helps him limp into the house and sets him on the couch.

"I'll be back in a bit."

Ty tries to nod but instead settles for a murmur of agreement.

* * *

><p>He closes his eyes and something pokes him. He opens them to find a small pair of blue eyes looking at him. The eyes are connected to a little girl with brown curly hair in two pigtails.<p>

"Mister? Mama says you shouldn't sleep until she fixes you."

Ty groaned and the woman walks back in with a first aid kit.

She sits down on the table and helps him up.

"Abby? Be a dear and get our guest some water."

The little girl takes off.

* * *

><p>The woman studies him and then begins dabbing at his cuts and bruises with antiseptic. He winces and she apologizes. "Sorry."<p>

She grabs his face and forces him to look into her eyes. They are black and show no emotion.

She tilts his head and dabs at a scar near his eyebrow.

"Whoever did this do you, doesn't like you."

"They don't like my old man."

She says nothing but takes out a Band-Aid. Ty smiles when he sees that it's a horse one.

She pulls out other boxes.

"You have your pick of Spiderman, Barbie, Horses, and Smiley Faces."

"Horses."

She looks at him and places them on his cuts.

"You a cowboy?"

"Not really."

She makes a noise of disagreement.

* * *

><p>"Can you move your arm?"<p>

Ty tries and finds it a bit hard.

She fashions a sling and helps him put his arm into it.

* * *

><p>Abby comes in with a glass of water. She's taking small steps determined not to let it fall.<p>

"Thanks Sweetheart."

Abby beams up at them and the door opens.

"Anyone home?"

* * *

><p>A tall man walks in. He has blond hair and brown eyes.<p>

Abby runs up to him and throws her arms around his legs.

"Uncle Will!"

"Hey cutie. Hey Sis. Who's this?"

"This is…What's your name?"

"Ty Borden."

"What happened to you?"

"Two men jumped me because of my old man."

Will nodded. "Hey cutie. Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll come in to read you a story."

Abby nodded and waved to Ty.

"Bye Mister Ty."

* * *

><p>She skipped away and Will laughed.<p>

He turned to look at them.

The woman was now working on his knee.

"Rose, Mom wants you to come home."

"No thank you."

"Rosie."

"Abby is waiting for you."

Rose continued to fix him and then gave him water to drink.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>She disappeared and came back with a pillow and blanket.<p>

"The couch is a pullout bed."

"I can't."

"You don't have your keys."

"I dropped them outside."

Will walked back and in looked at his sister

"Will you be coming for dinner?"

"I have work."

Will ruffled his hair sighing and kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>"See you soon Rosie. Take care Ty. Tell my sister to back off, if she gets too mothering."<p>

He walked out and the two were left alone.

"Will you be okay?"

Ty nodded.

"Good night."

Rose left to her room and Ty feel asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Amy, <em>

_ It's been two months since I moved here and I'm already in trouble. I'm black and blue and purple. I now know how Jesse felt when I kicked his ass, but only worse. Two guys attacked because of my dad. Beat me up really bad. My neighbor is nice. She found me and helped her into her house. She and her daughter Abby took care of my cuts and bruises. You would like Rose. And Lou would kill to have her cooking skills. She makes an amazing omelet. _

_ We talked during breakfast. She's reminds me of a younger version on my mom. She's 22 and moved to Canada when she 20. Abby is four years old. Rose works as a bartender and Abby is in preschool. They were both born in Chicago, IL._

_ I fixed their sink, it was hard with one hand but Rose knew what she was doing._

_ My dad arrived home late today. At least he wasn't drunk. _

_ Rose stopped by with some dinner for us. My father slammed the door in her face saying that he wouldn't take anything from a no good whore._

_ I left angrily and am once again sleeping on Rose's couch._

_ She gave me paper to write this. In case you haven't noticed this isn't my usual paper. It's pretty isn't it? With a bold stripes border._

_ The two pictures in here are mine and Abby's. Rose got called in for extra shift and I told her to go. It's weird how at home I feel with two people I just met yesterday. Abby and I drew horses. I drew Spartan and Abby drew a pony named Honey._

_ Rose just got home. She's has a bruise the size of baseball on her cheek. Bar fight was all she said._

_ She's just as stubborn as you. _

_ Love Ty._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Amy,<em>

_ It's been three months since I left Heartland. Work is going good. My dad is having trouble keeping a steady job._

_Abby lost a few teeth. Rose was promoted. _

_She is also annoyed with me. She thinks I shoulder be sending these letters to you. I write one letter every day. She calls it a waste of paper if I don't send it. Then she ruffles my hair and tell me to send them when I'm ready._

_I practically live with her now. Dad gets drunk often and he brought home a few women. One tried to make a move on me and I flew to Rose's._

_She bolted the door. The next day, I saw the women on the street with a broken lip, Rose had blood on her knuckles._

_We are going to visit her friend tomorrow. He owns a ranch. It will be good to be around horses again. I really miss you, I'll see you in three more months._

_I love you, Amy._

_ Love, Ty_

* * *

><p><strong>And done. I'm so going to regret this when I have to be up at 5 tomorrow. Not sure when I can update again. Maybe May? I'll try earlier but don't hold me to it.<strong>

**So review and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter is Amy.**

* * *

><p><strong>GKB: I'm glad you liked the kiss. I know school first and it's what I'm focusing on mostly. And I have my eyes set for the future. Want to be a writer! I hate making you wait. You are my favorite and I hate disappointing you. A compliment from you is like receiving a boyfriend's praise. Makes me feel all warm and tingly . Ty won't be going back for a while. Just hold on. I was going to drag this out but I speed it up so it's three months now. And don't worry. I'm planning for something to happen to Jesse. I'm enjoying every moment especially when I read your reviews. Love you. Kisses!<strong>


	7. This is Goodbye

Amy

It had two weeks. Two weeks in which she ignored the world.

There were times when she would call out for Ty just to remember that he wasn't there.

Then she had to hold in her tears.

Until she reached the bathroom or her room.

It was like when her mother died but no one else seemed to care. They had all moved on because Ty simply didn't matter to them as much as he mattered to her.

Two weeks became a month and a month became two.

Amy threw herself into schoolwork. She started passing her classes but her teachers were worried. She skipped lunch and would go to the cemetery. She didn't eat as much as didn't get a lot of sleep and it was showing.

Soon it was three months.

Amy was doing okay.

She was still hurting but she didn't cry any longer as much.

She was skinnier and still very pale but that was it. She talked more to Soraya and Ashley.

Jesse and other guys didn't bother him because Ben had showed up and promised to kill anyone who messed with her. He then made a huge show of kissing her and her friends on the cheek.

Amy was currently sitting on her bed working on a paper that wasn't due for another four weeks.

It was to write a letter to someone who hurt you.

She had chosen to write about Ty. Her teacher had suggested it, saying she might feel better letting it all out.

So she did.

_Dear Ty,_

_ It's been three months since you left and I'm missing you like crazy. I don't know why you left. You really hurt me. You kissed me and then did a runner. Was I that bad? I thought we had something. I thought you felt it too. Or was I just dreaming? It doesn't matter. You left and I'm broken. I'm lost. And I never get lost. _

_ Spartan misses you. Sometimes he will look over the stall door but then drops his head when you don't come walking in. I'll admit. When Spartan does that I also look up. Hoping to see you there. _

_I miss you like crazy. You were my best friend. You got me in a way no one else did. _

_I remember when we first met. We didn't like each other but eventually things changed. You stopped my drunk boyfriend and gave me a ride home. I think that was when I realized you weren't a bad boy. You had a heart. You loved horses and were willing to learn. Eventually you became part of the family. _

_And like my dad, you left. You left without looking back. I guess I should wait another 11 years until I see you. When I see you again, who knows, you might be married or with someone else. I will be with someone else. A girl can only wait so long. And I'm done waiting._

_This is goodbye. _

_ Love Amy._

**Hey! Sorry this is late. Things have been insane. Sorry this is so short. I have writers block on like everything. The only thing that I can think of, are new one shots or new story ideas. So yeah.**

**Umm my promised 2****nd**** part with Ashley and Caleb in my other Heartland story might take a little longer. Half of it got deleted. So out of 34 pages only 10 pages were left. So yeah, give me a bit. **

**Update, oh gods I don't know. How about just when I have time. **

**So I'm probably going to add like maybe another 2-6 chapters. And then there might be a sequel. And just so you all know, Ty wont be sending them to Amy. I want to keep this with the original idea on the show in which Ty never contacted her. **

**Reviews!**

**GKB: You are the actually the first to have that kind of power. **** And I promise to get them back together. I don't know about Amy meeting Abby. I'll have to think about it. You can always make me smile. Love you too!**

**I have ever told you how much I love your reviews! You're the best. I miss you. Kisses are being sent. ;) school was okay. I'm just glad to be out. And yes, I aced my exams. In fact I have be put in the AP English class! Sorry this is late. I hate to keep you waiting. Here you go then. Hoped you like it. **


	8. Take a Chance,

**Ty**

+++++ 3 months +++++

It has been six months since Ty left Heartland. Three months and things were the same. He missed Amy and everyone at Heartland. His dad ignored him, asked him for money, or just drank. Ty wanted to go back but he had no money to get a taxi. He didn't want to ask Rose for anymore help, considering the fact he practically lived there. She wouldn't take his money so he made sure to fix anything that had to be fixed.

* * *

><p>Ty grabbed his helmet and continued on working. The other men he worked with ignored him. As the youngest, he was given the worst jobs. He didn't say a word because every penny counted.<p>

When it came time for lunch, he unpacked his lunch. He ate and ignored the men's teasing. It all came to a halt when Rose made an appearance.

She gave him a hugged and sat next to him. His boss came up and gave him a glare, looking Rose up and down.

"Borden, I said no girlfriends allowed."

"I'm not his girlfriend sir. I'm his cousin."

Rose then tossed her hair and began talking to him again. His boss smiled and then spoke in a flirty voice.

"So about you and me, go to dinner tonight?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't think my husband would like that."

The lie was so smooth that if Ty didn't know her he would have believed her.

Rose held out a chain with a ring around it. His boss's mouth gulped like a fish and then he simply walked away.

Ty laughed and shook his head. Rose smiled and shrugged. She stayed until his lunch was over and then left to go to work waitressing.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when Abby was asleep, Ty and Rose decided to watch a movie. It was one of Rose's rare days where she didn't have to work that night.<p>

The movie was over and Ty was about to ask Rose if she wanted to watch another when she surprised him.

"Ty, when are you going to go home to your Amy?"

Ty turned to look at her.

"Kicking me out already, cuz?" he teased.

Rose gave him a look as her cheeks flushed.

"No, but you need to think about going home eventually."

Ty began fiddling with a pillow.

"I know and I have, but…"

"But what? Are you scared?"

Ty avoided her eyes and Rose gasped.

"You are!"

"Says the girl who ran out when she found she was pregnant. It's been what five years? Don't you think he has a right to know."

Rose drew back as if she had been slapped. Ty felt bad but it was true.

Rose stood up and opened up a trunk. She pulled out a box and handed it to him.

"This is why you need to go back. If you don't, you will lose her. You have the chance I would kill for."

Ty was shocked to see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>She rushed out of the room and he heard the shower turn on.<p>

He opened the box and saw a picture of Rose and a dark haired man. She was about 15 and had a big smile. Then he pulled out a ring, and engagement ring. Then there was a sonogram- Abby's he guessed.

Then he saw 80 thousands in cash, with a letter.

He scanned the letter and saw the word abortion.

He realized that Rose was given money to abort Abby and leave her fiancée or her brother would go to jail. She chose to save her daughter and brother and leave the man she loved behind.

The he pulled out letters addressed to Rose from her fiancée.

The man was begging her to come back. He wanted to know where she was. Then he read the last letter. The man was done. He was tired of waiting and found someone new. He was getting married.

The last letter was written before she moved.

* * *

><p>Ty realized that Rose regretted not going back. She left to protect her family and the man she loved. She left behind everyone so they would have a better life without her.<p>

He left Amy because she deserved better. Rose had felt the same. From the first letter he gathered that she was marrying into a rich family and they didn't approve, hence the abortion.

Yet she loved him, and she lost her chance to go back.

Ty realized she was telling him not to make her mistake.

He looked at the picture of Rose at 15 and compared it to now. They were the same with only height and subtle differences, the biggest being her eyes. Her eyes now were sad and broken, as if she was missing a piece of herself.

* * *

><p>Ty slept thinking of Amy with a smooth talking cowboy.<p>

* * *

><p>He woke up angrily the next day.<p>

He confronted Rose.

"That was low Rose."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's the truth Ty. We aren't that different."

"I'll go back but you have to tell your brother the real reason you live here and you have to tell your fiancée the truth. Then I will go back."

Rose bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked at Abby who had just walked in. Her eyes softened.

"I'll do it." She looked at Ty sadly.

* * *

><p>Ty came home to find Rose writing a letter.<p>

_ Dear Chase,_

_ It's been almost five years since I left. I won't blame you if you just rip this up. You are probably happy and married with kids. But I made a promise to write to you the truth. The truth to why I really left…..._

_Her name is Abby. She had your green eyes with my curly hair. When I look at her, I see you. She's a lot like you. Kind and funny. She's very smart…_

_I don't regret my choice. I love Abby and you would have loved her too. I wish I gave you the chance to meet you daughter but as I mentioned already, I couldn't…._

_ A mother's first instinct is to protect her child and that's what I did with Abby and what your mother did with you…_

_I hope you are happy. I wish you the best. _

_ Love, Rose_

* * *

><p>Ty didn't say a word as Rose left that night to go to work. He made dinner for Abby and put a movie in the DVD player and watched it. He didn't pay much attention to the movie. He was too busy writing his own letter.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Dear Amy,<em>

_ I'm coming home. I'm coming home soon. I'm so scared though. I'm scared that you found someone new. I'm scared that I'm not wanted. I love Heartland and I'm scared that I won't have a place there. Heartland is my home. Home is where my heart is. And you Amy, you and your amazing family and friends have my heart. I miss you and I regret leaving. But I needed to do this. I needed to prove to myself that I wasn't like my father and would never turn out to be like him. I may have left you but unlike him, I'm coming back. Soon. _

_ I hope you are happy and can one day forgive my mistake. _

_ Love Ty._

* * *

><p>Ty looked at to see that the clock read 1 AM. Rose was still not back. She staggered in at 2 AM, tired.<p>

She looked at him and Ty saw that there was smudged mascara and her lipstick was smeared.

"I told my brother and I gave my ex the letter."

* * *

><p>She laughed bitterly.<p>

"He walked into the club and his face paled as he saw me behind the bar. I gave him his drink and he tried to talk to me. I gave him the letter and walked on stage for my show. Sang and danced my heart out. He followed me to my dressing room and we argued. We yelled and screamed. I cried. He cried."

She sank down and grabbed his hands.

"He might get her- Abby. He's rich and has connections, wouldn't put past his parents to make him sue for custody, so he and his wife can have her."

Ty opened his mouth to reassure her but she continued on.

"He kissed me. I kissed back. I'm not over him, I thought I was."

Her eyes pierced his and one of her hands touched his face.

"Time to go home. Ty, you are going home."

* * *

><p>She stood up shakily and walked to her bedroom and Ty heard the door close.<p>

He closed his eyes trying to get rid of the look on her face from his memory. It hurt him, seeing her hurt.

He would be leaving soon but what would happen to Rose and Abby?

He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking of Amy and Heartland.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. What do you think? I think there will be three more Ty and two more Amy letters. Then I will make a short sequel. Like only three chapters. <strong>

**Caleb will show up in the next chapter. Then Ty will leave and go back. Amy will be mad at seeing him. Ty's thoughts about coming back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel: coming back to Heartland was the best thing for Ty. But it hurts him to see Amy with Caleb. He's not sure how to tell Amy about why he left. How do you explain to someone you love, why you left? <strong>

**Amy is at crossroads. Ty's back and her feelings for him are as strong as ever. But he hurt her and Caleb is paying her attention. It's nice to feel wanted. But will it ruin her friendship with Ashley?**

**She wants to know why Ty left but how do you ask someone you love, why they left? **

**Rose is in the United States. She's happy and in love, living her happily ever after. But she can't help but think of Ty. His last letter made her heart ache and she wants to help him so badly. So she does.**

**Coming soon: Words Unspoken. **

**That's the brief summary of everything and that might be the name of the sequel, I haven't decided yet. **

**(and yes, spoiler alert: Rose gets a happy ending and no Amy won't get the letters until the sequel.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses: <strong>

**GKB: I know and I will keep my promise, honey. I explained above what my plan is. Soon, soon this story will be over. Ty will be going home. Aww, you're making me blush, darling. I'm sure you are a genius too. All is explained above so don't worry. We still have a few more chapters together. Love and hugs and kisses. :) ****3**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AND Happy Birthday to me. (it was Aug 4) I'm 16!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love you Wallflowers!<strong>


	9. Long

Amy rolled her eyes at Ashley's antics. Ashley was all over Caleb, their new stable hand. She thought he was cute and admired him from afar. She didn't want to jump into anything this time and instead get to know him. She had asked them what they thought. They had agreed he was cute but Soraya still like Ben and Amy was still hung up on Ty. Caleb looked at the three girls and Ashley blushed. Amy nudged her friend gently.

The girls had gone home and Amy was grooming Spartan. She heard footsteps and looked up thinking it was Mallory, but it was Caleb.

"Amy."

"Caleb."

"You aren't glad to see me?"

"I thought you were someone else."

"Ty."

"What?"

"You thought I was Ty. That's the guy who used to work here."

"Who told you about him?" Her tone was harsh, and Caleb took a step back.

"I overheard Ashley and Soraya talking about him. Was he your boyfriend?"

Amy paused and then she led Spartan out. She mounted him and looked at Caleb.

"It's none of your business."

She then took off, riding bareback into the woods. She was angry.

He had no right to bring up Ty and judge him. He didn't know Ty.

Amy didn't realize how long she was rising until the sun started setting. She then heard a horses galloping and turned to see a couple. The couple stopped and walked toward her.

"Amy?"

It was her English teacher.

"Ms. Forrest."

"Heartland is far away, and it's getting dark. How about we ride back with you."

Amy could tell that no matter her answer, her teacher would be escorting her back.

"Amy this is my cousin, Jared. Cousin, this is the girl I was telling you about, the one who cures horses."

He smiles at her. "I have a horse to talk to you about."

Amy smiles and they spend the rest of the ride discussing horses.

By the time they got home, Amy had a new problem horse to deal with it.

Amy exchanges phone numbers with Jared eager to work on his horse. She watches them ride away thankful for them getting her safely.

She enters the house to find Lou making dinner or well trying too.

She is laughing like crazy as Mallory asks her questions over and over again.

Amy looks to see Caleb studying her. She needs to apologize to him.

After they eat dinner, she and Caleb go to feed the horses.

"I'm sorry."

He turns toward her and she strokes Spartan's head.

"For snapping at you. Ty. He's a touchy subject. He left to see his dad and I haven't heard from him. I have been worried sick. I don't like it when people bring him up."

Caleb nodded and held out a hand. "Friends?" Amy laughed and reached to shake his hand and he pulled her in for a hug.

It felt nice. Caleb is the first guy to hug her since Ty, and she cherished the warmth and protection she felt.

She rested her head on his shoulder and Caleb feels something in his stomach.

Amy is beautiful no doubt it but so is Ashley. However, he doesn't stand a chance with either girl.

Amy is pining over a guy and Ashley is the princess of the town. He's just a stable boy, a rodeo cowboy.

He shakes his head; there is no point in moping. He has stables to muck.

That night, Amy thinks about Ty. She hasn't spoken about him in a while. It felt weird discussing him with Caleb. She can't help but feel guilty with hugging Caleb, she felt like she was betraying Ty. Soraya thought that Caleb liked her but Amy knew that Ashley liked Caleb.

It was a mess. Ashley liked Caleb, who liked her-Amy, who liked Ty who was missing.

She looked out the window and thought about him, she hoped he was okay. She wasn't sure how she would feel seeing him.

Would she scream and yell and punch? Would she walk away? Would she cry? Would she kiss him?

At the end of the night, she just wanted him home.

She missed him like hell, but it was obvious he didn't miss her.

No message, no letter, no call, no means of communication.

She lay down in bed that night, in his sweatshirt. She had found one in the laundry a while ago. She hid it in her closet, only taking it out when she felt really low.

She went to sleep with tears on her lashes, thinking of what could have been and the feeling of someone hugging her.

When she woke up, and saw she was alone she cried in the shower.

It had been 4 long months.

The question was how much longer would it be?

Amy forced herself to believe he would come back. She didn't have a choice otherwise her heart would completely shatter.

**Happy Holidays! **

**My present to all you is this update!**

**I know it's been forever, things have been crazy. A lot has happened so thanks for being patient.**

**So only about a few more chapters and then the epilogue. And I know I promised a sequel but I have decided not to write a sequel simply because I don't have the time. **

**Review**

**Love you Wallflowers**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	10. Family and Home

**Four Months**

Ty had decided not to leave. He knew he was being a coward by postponing the inevitable, but he needed to make sure that Rose and Abby would be okay. He had grown fond of them and didn't want to leave them until he knew they would be fine.

Rose had told her brother about Chase and Abby and Will took it calmly for the most part. Ty had seen the man smash his fair share of things.

Will had demanded that Rose and Abby move in with him. They were packing slowly.

* * *

><p>Ty was currently packing up Rose's bookshelves. He enjoyed flipping through the books and looking at the folded pages or post it notes.<p>

He opened a book and a picture of black horse came flying down.

He flipped the back and read the words. _Cobalt- 19__th__ b-day present. To the woman I love, I'll see you at the finish line._

He jumped as Rose peeked her head in.

"How's it going?"

"Just finished the third shelf."

She let out a laugh. "Will you believe that Will's attic is full of my books? I love reading."

Ty stretched, letting out a groan. "I believe you."

* * *

><p>She held out a hand, "Will brought pizza."Ty took her hand and let her pull him out of the room. They tripped over a few boxes and stumbled into the kitchen laughing.<p>

The laughing died as Rose looked at the man in her kitchen. Ty noticed the similarities between Abby and the man and the way he looked at Rose. This was Chase. Ty dropped Rose's hand and pushed her gently towards Chase.

Chase had Abby on his hips and he was looking at Rose and Ty.

* * *

><p>Will who was standing in the corner, grabbed his jacket.<p>

"Ty and I will run to get some boxes."

Ty followed Will out and they sat in the car for 10 minutes before Will deemed it safe to go inside again.

There they found Rose and Chase crying and yelling. Ty went to grab Abby while Will yelled at the adults.

When Ty came out with Abby, Chase was gone and so was Rose.

* * *

><p>Will offered to take Abby home with him and Ty was left packing.<p>

However, he decided to take the time to write again.

_Dear Amy,_

_It's been 4 months. Not a day has gone that I haven't missed you. Things are great. Rose and Abby are moving in with Rose's brother Will. Rose also bumped into her ex and they have been sorting things out. I wanted to be home earlier but I felt like I should make sure that Rose is moved in with Will. It's the least I can do, since she has been letting me stay with her. You would really like her. She reminds a lot like you. _

_ I'm supposed to be packing Rose's bookshelves, but it's a library. She and her ex, started yelling again. You could feel the anger and sexual tension. Will took Abby out since both of her parents took off angrily. I'm coming home soon._

_I miss you a lot. I almost called you a few times but each time I did, I lost courage. I actually made it as far as the voice mail but the minute I heard your voice, I panicked and hung up. Rose rolled her eyes and hit my head, and shoved the phone in my hand. I want to talk but the things I have to say, need to be done in person. I'll see you soon. I miss you, a lot more than I should. _

_Love always, Ty_

* * *

><p>When Rose came home, she joined Ty packing the books. It is quiet for a while, but Ty can tell Rose has something to say.<p>

"He divorced her a while back. Caught her cheating. He wants to be part of Abby's life. He doesn't care what his parents think."

Ty knows that Rose needs someone to listen for a bit.

"I don't want him in my life, but Abby needs her father."

" I'm scared I will fall in love with him again."

"Rose, I think you never fell out of love."

Rose smiles sadly. "I think you are right."

* * *

><p>They pack for a bit and then she speaks again.<p>

"I'm going to let him in her life, maybe my heart one day. But, Ty you should go, the longer you are here, and the more likely she is mad. And if she is anything like me, she can be mad for a long time. Don't make my mistake, fix it."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Ty finds Rose making breakfast with Chase. She is smiling and singing and Chase grabs her hips and kisses her, surprising her. Ty smiles and knows that that his 'family' will be okay.<p>

He gets to know Chase, and finds that he likes him. It's easy to see why Rose is in love with him. It's easy to see that Rose will be okay. Ty knows he can leave whenever he wants and he begins to pack.

Rose announces that they are going to dinner. Ty and Will try to get out of it but Rose insists. Ty has a good time with his little family. He and Will entertain Abby, while Rose and Chase catch up on each other.

Ty sees them holding hands and smiling and he thinks of Amy.

* * *

><p>What they could have had. He wonders if it's too late.<p>

It's been four months.

* * *

><p>He looks at Rose and their eyes meet and he sees love and understanding and he knows he can leave.<p>

He excuses himself and he tells himself that Rose doesn't know but she gives him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>He goes to the apartment and grabs his stuff and writes Heartland's address and phone number and thank you. He leaves some money.<p>

He put his stuff in his bag and as he walked to the place where his bike was parked, he is jumped.

* * *

><p>He is pulled into a dark alley where he dropped his bag and found himself faced with the guys from the first time he bumped into Rose.<p>

"Where's your old man?"

Ty managed to land a few punches but he was greatly outnumbered. He would have to run in order to get away. He fished out his phone and punched in 3- Heartland.

Jack picked up and Ty told him what was going on as he ran. He was able to out run the men and circled back to where his bike was but one of the men was waiting there and grabbed him. A few seconds later a second guy joins them and in five minutes he is back to where he started.

Jack arrives about 15 minutes after this. Ty is pretty sure that Jack broke many rules but he doesn't care, he is bleeding and bruised and tired.

Jack saves him and grabs his bag. Ty gets in the car and lets his eyes drift shut.

* * *

><p>He hopes that Rose will hold onto his bike until he gets a chance to get it back. He also hopes that the men disappear before Rose catches them otherwise she will be very worried. His last thought before he falls asleep, (even though it's a dangerous thing to do ) is I hope I make a good present for Amy.<p>

Jack wakes him up when they are five minutes away. They stop at Maggie's and he cleans himself up a bit. He wipes off the blood and is glad to see that all there is a black eye, a few bruises, and a scar on his jaw.

When they get at Heartland, Jack warns him and he nods.

* * *

><p>When he sees Amy walk out with a tall blonde boy, he feels his heart clench. He wonders of this is what Rose felt, if so how is she still so strong?<p>

He gets out of the car and walks to where she is.

Her eyes widen and then she is mad. She is talking and yelling and walking away. He tries to go after her but Lou is dragging him inside to clean his cuts.

Together, she and surprisingly Ashley clean him up. Lou looks at him and whispers, "Your bunk is free."

She leaves and he is left with Ashley who looks at him.

* * *

><p>"Was it worth it? Your dad?"<p>

He looks at her sadly, "My dad wasn't worth it. The new family I made was though. I wouldn't take it back meeting them, but I would take back leaving, if I never had to feel this pain again."

Ashley touches his face and wipes away a few tears.

"Let's get you to bed, cowboy. " He lets her lead him to his rooms and she tucks him in.

Ashley walks away from Ty, and wipes away a few tears of her own.

* * *

><p>What happens next will be hard for both Amy and Ty, and she hates seeing them hurt.<p>

Caleb lies in his trailer thinking of Ty. He was tall and strong and looked like he was a badass. He thinks about the pained look in both Ty's and Amy's faces. He thinks of the hurt and guilt on Ty's face. The hurt and anger on Amy's. He knows that he and Amy don't stand a chance, she and Ty are meant to be, but he won't back down. He is going to make Ty pay for hurting her.

* * *

><p>Any sits on her bed and cries sad and angry tears. She goes to sleep with tears on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose arrives home to see blood near Ty's bike. She panics and rushed to her apartment.<p>

There she finds three things. A piece of paper, an envelope, and a stack of letters.

The paper has and address and a number on it and she calls quickly to make sure that Ty is okay.

She speaks to a man name Jack who assures her that he is fine.

* * *

><p>The letters she knows are for Amy and makes a note to keep them safe. The envelope has a letter for her.<p>

She begins to read.

_Dear Rose,_

_ Thank you…. you became another family to me… I wish you the best._

_I want you to meet her one day, Amy. Amy is beautiful….. _

_Ashley is a good person although people don't see it…. Jack… Mallory….. Heartland is my home, but my home is with you too. _

_ I'll miss you. I will see you soon one day. You are welcome to visit me whenever. _

_Do me a favor and let yourself be happy with Chase, he really does love you. _

She stays up all night reading the letter. Ty tells her everything, about his life, juvie, Heartland, Amy, and everyone else.

When Chase finds her the next morning he carried her up to her bed and holds her as she cries for Ty, and his life and his love for Amy. Ty is her family now and family takes care of each other.

She packs his letters into her jewelry box and rides his bike to Chase's house.

Ty, whether he knows it or not has a part in her family.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be about twothree more chapters here. **

**Amy's final chapter. Rose's interference. Amy and Ty sorting things out. **

**Love You Wallflowers!**


	11. Birthday Storm

It had been four months since Ty left.

Four long months.

* * *

><p>Time had yet to heal her but she was doing okay.<p>

She and Soraya spent a lot of time at Maggie's.

Ashley dragged her shopping or they would watch a movie. She ended up falling into a small routine with Caleb.

Caleb had learned that he would never replace Ty and stopped trying to. He also put his efforts into asking Ashley out, although it didn't stop him from flirting with Amy.

She and Spartan began training again. Ben ended up being a big help with this.

For him any chance to see Soraya, Amy, and Ashley was good.

Her grades were fine, her English grade soared due to her letter.

Her teacher she saw more often due to her cousin's horse.

* * *

><p>Lou was in a relationship, with someone she loved and hated. Amy was in shock when she realized who the boyfriend was but she didn't care. As long as Lou was happy then everyone was happy.<p>

* * *

><p>She was fine.<p>

She was coping.

She missed him, yes but she didn't at the same time.

She wanted him to come back so she could yell and ask him 'WHY?'

Why wasn't sure what she would do if she saw him.

Would she scream.? Cry? Throw a punch? Run away? Hug him? Kiss him?

Amy wasn't sure what her reaction would be but she was sure that she wanted him to come home soon.

It had been too long.

Four months seemed to have stretched to four decades, centuries even.

However the feelings she had for him, were still there. They were just buried under a lot of anger and hurt.

It would take a lot for things to become right.

She shook her head sadly. She knew that the second she saw him, her heart would beat again and she would smile more.

* * *

><p>It had been four long months and she was going to celebrate her birthday. When she woke up that morning and made a wish on the cupcake that Soraya and Ashley got her, her wish was that Ty would come back.<p>

It was a Saturday so they spend the day with horses. She watched as Ashley and Caleb flirted with each other but noticed the way that Caleb stared at her.

They all later got ready for the party. She changed into her new jeans and a new top, a gift from Ashley.

She did her makeup and while she waited for her friends to get ready, she went to see Spartan.

* * *

><p>She remembered how the last time they had a party, and how Ty was there. She remembered the kiss they shared and how her smile was real. She buried her head into Spartan's coat as she thought of Ty leaving. Her eyes landed on the circle and x's and pretzel shape on the board and her heart clentched. Suddenly all her memoires of Ty flashed in her mind.<p>

From the time he almost ran her over to the time he saved her from Jesse to the time they didn't talk due to Ashley to the time he helped her train.

* * *

><p>Tears came down faster and then she heard footsteps.<p>

It was Ashley.

"Oh. Amy."

Amy turned to her and sobbed into her shoulder.

After a few mintues she felt better and Ashley helped her clean her face up and re-do her makeup.

* * *

><p>She had a great time during the party.<p>

She enjoyed all the dancing and mingling with people. It kept her mind off Ty.

When Caleb grabbed her for a dance she tried to talk to her about Ashley but he shook his head.

"She's pretty and all but she's too much of a princess for my taste. She's way out of my league. You are more down to earth and single." It sounds like he is trying to convince himself.

Jesse who had been invited snorted.

"Your our of luck. She's may be single but she already has been claimed."

He walked off and Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Ty."

She pulled away and walked away to get a drink.

She decided to relax and apoglize to Caleb.

"Caleb."

He walked toward her.

"I'm sorry."

Caleb smiled and shook his head.

"My fault. It know it's a touchy subject."

He pulled her outside.

"You look like you could use some fresh air."

She followed him outside and froze.

* * *

><p>Her heart began beating faster as her eyes landed on him.<p>

Ty.

Ty was here.

On her birthday.

Her wish came true.

* * *

><p>Ty was back.<p>

Her eyes took him in greedly.

He was taller and more muscular. He had cuts and bruises and looke dliek he had just been in a fight.

His eyes landed on her and she was aware that she was still holding Caleb's hand.

"Amy."

It was breathless and Amy snapped.

She was angry and happy and upset and it all broke out of her.

She began yelling and crying and then she pulled Caleb away.

She lost control.

* * *

><p>Soraya replaced Caleb and eventually she was okay. She went to go find Ashley or Lou and was surprised to find them both in the barn taking care of Ty.<p>

She hid as Lou went back into the party and watched as Ashley and Ty whispered.

Her heart clentched.

She watched Ashley help him up the stairs to his room and she came back down a few mintues later.

* * *

><p>Amy stayed hidden and then crept up to check on him.<p>

He was asleep , his face was soft but harsh with all the bruises. She noticed a few tears on his face.

She bolted from the room and ran to her room. She fell asleep with tears on her face.

* * *

><p>She wakes up to hear her Grandpa wshipering to Lou and hears the words, "Rose. Family. Ty. Motorcycle. Moving." A bunch of words that hold no menaing.<p>

Lou leaves to take Ty his breakfast and Amy nods as her grandpa tells er that Ty will be working for them again.

* * *

><p>She spends her time avoiding him which is easy because he avoids her.<p>

Things are tense and it's like the calm before the storm.

Who will strike first is a mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters left. The whole TyKit/Amy triangle and Rose's interference. **

**I have already started on the chapters and I'm super excited because this might be my first completed work that isn't a three-shot or random one-shots.**

**I hope to have the chapter up soon. Maybe this Sunday? **

**No promises though.**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
